1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a single crystal silicon layer, a semiconductor apparatus and a flat panel display device including the semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As industrial technologies develop, a variety of small-sized electronic products having a variety of functions are being introduced. These electronic products may include semiconductor devices (e.g., transistors, memory devices, logic devices, etc.), which alone or in combination provide various functions.
As Internet technology rapidly develops and a variety of electronic products cooperating with the Internet are brought to the market, the amount of information accessed and/or utilized through the Internet rapidly increases. Accordingly, the demand for small-sized electronic products capable of storing large amounts of data and processing the data at high speeds increases, and thus the development of semiconductor devices that may be used for such electronic products is drawing attention.
Accordingly, primary objectives considered when designing semiconductor devices may be summarized as increasing integration density, increasing operating speed and reducing power consumption. In particular, in the case of memory devices, the primary objectives may include securing non-volatility of data and facilitating easy recording and deleting of data.
At least in part because of these objectives, a variety of semiconductor devices intended for various purposes and electronic products applying these semiconductor devices have been introduced. For example, static random access memories (SRAMs), which are memory devices, have advantages of fast processing speed and low power consumption. However, because SRAMs include a relatively large amount of transistors compared to other memory devices, the integration density of SRAMs is relatively low. Accordingly, while the construction of semiconductor devices has changed from plane structures of the prior art to three-dimensional structures, carrier mobility is still relatively low.